DnN chara's hide bio
by snap-me
Summary: sesosok makhluk dari dasar neraka memberikan angket kepada beberapa tokoh bishi anime/manga. benarkah mereka yaoi?


Saia bikin semacam biodata kecil-kecilan ala DN charas. Hehe. Pas bikin di word, saia pake background Mello~ uhhh so sweet~ Saiia harap ini cukup sederhana, sehingga bisa disebut fluff. Um, saiia crossrover sama Naruto~ Oke? Let's read!! ~sparkle~

--- ©©© --- xxx --- o0o --- xxx --- ©©© ---

_**DnN chara's (hide) bio**_

**Pair** : yaoi semua, al: Lraito, MattMello, Narusasu

**Genre** : romance/(sedikit)humor

**Rate** : Teh (13+)

**Warning** : sesuai tokohnya, fic ini berisi yaoi!!! Yang nggak suka, pergi aja! Yang suka, baca en review! Okeh? Ah, warning lain : gajeness, out of mind, dan yang paling parah, suka-suka author! Bagi yang nggak suka yaoi humor, silakan~ mau pergi ato apa~ dosa ditanggung pembaca, authornya udah ke neraka (??)

**Disclaimer** : DeathNote © Tsugumi Ohba 'n Takeshi Obata

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini © otak author

.

.

.

Suatu pagi di desa fanfiction, tersebutlah dua kelompok anime/manga yang cukup terkenal di dunia, yaitu kelompok DeathNote dan kelompok Naruto. Para tokoh hidup dengan damai, apalagi, bagi anime/manga yang ceritanya sudah tamat, nasib semua tokoh sudah ketahuan. Bagi anime/manga yang belum tamat, mereka merasa agak was-was dengan nasib mereka yang asli. Yah nasib mereka di fanfiction, sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Ada banyak badai, badai yaoi, badai yuuri, dan yang paling mengguncang, adalah badai pasangan straight (??)

Untuk mengatasi badai itu, maka para Dewa di langit mengutus sesosok makhluk yang memiliki sifat amat gak karuan, padahal amat aja karuan, demi menyelesaikan permasalahan~

Dan, diutuslah sesosok makhluk dari dasar neraka. Matanya coklat gelap, saat malam terlihat hitam karena gak punya lampu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, maunya di-highight merah, tapi karena masih SMA, belum boleh. Wajahnya enak dilihat, namun tidak enak dimakan. Tubuhnya tinggi, kakinya jenjang. Cewek ataupun cowok senang melihatnya. Dia begitu tampan, dan memiliki senyum manis.

Dialah Sang OOC kita, CASH !!!

Bletak!! Oke, cerita sebenarnya~

Cash- adalah sesosok makhluk yang datang dari dasar neraka akibat perintah dewa-dewa di langit. Dewa-dewa itu ingin memastikan apa benar kabar burung dan fic-fic yang beredar di internet bahwa ada banyak chara di dunia anime/manga yang beryaoi ataupun beryuuri. Maka, diutuslah si Cash ini, datang ke fanfiction untuk menyelidiki. Karena memang dasarnya si Cash malas, apalagi dia suka dengan bishi (dan dia sendiri yaoi) maka untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya, ia pun menyebarkan angket untuk diisi biodata oleh beberapa cowok ganteng. Nah, mari kita lihat, hasil dari angket itu!

--- ©©© --- xxx --- o0o --- xxx --- ©©© ---

Di fandom DeathNote~

"Oi Matt! Mana coklatku?" teriak Mello. Ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel bintang tujuh (kayak obat sakit kepala) di Jepang. Dengan alih-alih di Whammy dulu mereka sekamar, Cash memberinya jatah sekamar dengan Matt.

Matt, yang sedari tadi bermain Resident Evil, mem_pause_ gamenya, lalu melempar Mello dengan sebuah tas besar berisi coklat aneka merk-yang-pasti-mahal, lalu me-_resume_ gamenya lagi.

Mello mengambil tas itu –yang jatuh ke lantai padahal sebelumnya mengenai wajahnya- dan membukanya. Ia mengambil sebuah coklat batangan, lalu membuka kulitnya dan memakan kulitnya. Er, maaf, maksudnya, makan coklatnya. Sementara Mello asyik ngemut coklat dan Matt main game, dua lembar kertas melayang dari arah jendela, terhempas angin dan menamplok masing-masing muka mereka.

"Huwa! Siapa yang matiin lampu? Gue tembak dia! Coklat gue!" teriak Mello panik.

"Huwa! Siapa yang matiin lampu? Resident Evil gue kalah dong!!" teriak Matt.

Well, meskipun nggak rela gelap-gelapan dengan alasan yang beda, mereka tetep teriak dengan gaya yang sama, 'kan? Jahil Cash. Lalu, beberapa saat setelah mereka berdua ngumpat-ngumpat nggak jelas, mereka sadar kalo bukan lampunya yang mati, tapi ada sesuatu yang namplok muka mereka. Jadilah, mereka lega dan membaca isi kertas itu.

"Isi sesuai identitas kalian!" kata Mello, membaca suruhan di lembar kertas itu.

"Harus jujur. Jangan mengulang membaca, usahakan jawab dari dasar hati nurani!" kata Matt, yang membaca suruhan kedua.

Matt dan Mello saling pandang, lalu mereka mengisi kuisioner itu dengan patuh.

--- ©©© --- xxx --- o0o --- xxx --- ©©© ---

Di kamar sebelah, ada Raito Yagami dan L yang sedang duduk berdua di satu sofa. Karena masing-masing salah satu tangan mereka diborgol satu-sama lain, jadinya mereka tidak bisa jauh-jauh. Alhasil, mereka pun dijadikan satu kamar. Wow! Alasan yang (agak) masuk akal.

Nah, di sofa itu, L duduk dengan pose kebanggaannya. Duduk gaya jongkok! Dan Raito, yang merasa seorang gentlewati, maaf, maksudnya, gentleman sejati, duduk dengan menaikkan salah satu pahanya di atas paha lain. Yah, gaya duduk cewek Indonesia.

Mereka duduk-duduk dengan posisi masing-masing, dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, dengan pikiran masing-masing, dengan tubuh masing-masing, dan pakaian masing-masing. *author dibakar*

L sedang mengaduk secangkir kopi manissss dengan menggunakan sebuah lolipop coklat. Sedangkan Raito sedang membaca berkas-berkas Kira, untuk mencari celah mana yang bisa ia manipulasi sedemikian rupa sehingga nilai x kurang atau sama dengan nol persen, x elemen bilangan riil. Hehe~ maksudnya, maunya dia manipulasi sedikit supaya persentase dia adalah Kira itu menjadi nol persen. Nah, nol kan termasuk elemen bilangan riil toh?

Semasa mereka serius berpikir (apa sih yang dipikirin L waktu ngaduk-ngaduk kopi?) terbanglah dua lembar kertas kuisioner. Mengingat adanya kejadian tidak elit di kamar sebelah, maka dari itu Cash memutuskan menjatuhkan kertas itu di atas pangkuan masing-masing cowok itu. Kalo jatuh di atas pangkuan Raito mah mulus, nah, masalahnya, pangkuannya L kan terlipat, gara-gara gaya duduknya yang jongkok itu, makanya pahanya menempel dengan perut. Susah buat jatuh di pangkuannya. Makanya, kertas itu dijatuhkan di atas kepala L aja, deh~

"Eh? Ada kertas kuisioner," kata Raito. Ia mengambil kertas itu, lalu membacanya. "Isi sesuai yang diminta sejujur-jujurnya, jangan biarkan orang di sebelah Anda tahu apa jawaban Anda," katanya, membaca suruhan di kuisioner itu.

Sementara itu, L yang merasa tidak mendapat jatah kuisioner, protes. "Kenapa Raito-kun dapat tapi saya tidak?"

Raito melihat ke arah L, lalu menunjuk atas kepalanya. L mengambil kuisioner di atas kepalanya, lalu mendapati suruhannya sama dengan yang dibaca Raito. Mereka saling melempar pandangan sedetik, sebelum menjauh sejauh 2 meter *itu panjang rantai mereka* lalu berusaha mengisi kuisioner dengan pose siap membunuh kalau ada yang menyontek.

--- ©©© --- xxx --- o0o --- xxx --- ©©© ---

Di fandom Naruto

Seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang duduk di balkon apartemennya, memandangi langit sore yang kemerahan. Sedangkan, di dalam kamarnya, tepatnya, di dapur yang menjadi satu dengan kamar Naruto, seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan bagian belakang rambut bergaya seperti pantat ayam, sedang membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk ramen instan yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Oi, Dobe! Bantu, dong! Ini sampah ramenmu!" teriak pemuda berkulit putih tapi berbadan krempeng itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hh," balas Naruto. Sasuke tertegun. Biasanya, kalau Naruto dipanggi Dobe, ia pasti balas memanggil Teme. Apalagi, jawbaanna tadi hanya 'hh', biasanya yang menjawab sekenanya dengan 'hn' kan Sasuke?!

"Oi, Dobe! Dengkulmu terbentur, ya?"

"Nggak,"

Aneh, 'kan? Biasanya, kalau ada yang berbeda dengan orang yang kita kenal, kita akan bertanya apa kepalanya terbentur. Lalu kenapa Sasuke bertanya apa dengkul Naruto yang terbentur? 'Karena dia berpikir memakai dengkul' pikir Sasuke mantap. Sebuah kunai melayang melewati pipi mulus Sasuke, menancap kuat ke dinding tepat 1 milimeter dari wajah Sasuke.

"Oi, Dobe! Aku 'kan hanya bercanda!" teriaknya kaget. Eh, Uchiha bisa kaget? Ah, suka-suka author~

"Memangnya ada apa?" kata Naruto. Sasuke cengok sendiri. Lalu, ia menunjuk ke arah dinding, di mana terdapat sebuah kunai lengkap dengan surat tantangan. Eh, tunggu dulu. Surat tantangan?

Sasuke mengambil surat yang terikat di pegangan kunai itu. Ia membacanya, lalu menyerahkan selembarnya ke arah Naruto.

"Tuh ada surat tantangan,"

Naruto mengambil selembar kertas, dan membacanya, "Isi kuisioner ini dengan benar. Kalau menang, dapat hadiah menarik dari author!" Sesaat mereka diam, saling pandang, lalu terjadi pertarungan sengit.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Tepat saat kedua elemen itu hampir bertemu (maksudnya sebelum terjadi kehancuran akibat dua elemen yang saling bertentangan) datanglah Cash sang OOC. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua ninja genin itu, dan bergaya sok keren layaknya Kakashi di Naruto season 3, waktu Sasuke nantang Naruto bertarung di atap rumah sakit.

"Weitz! Tunggu dulu! Kan surat tantangannya nyuruh kalian jawab pertanyaan, kenapa bertarung?"

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan, lalu menjawab bersamaan. "Ngaak tahu," dengan polos, plus tampang (nyaris) tanpa dosa.

"Jyah!! Trus, kenapa bertarung?!"

"Tanya aja sama authornya!" kata Naruto. Cash melihat Sasuke, dan cuma dibales dengan 'hn'.

"Ya sudah. Jawab tuh, kuisioner. Yang menang bakal dikasi hadiah menarik dari author," dan Cash menghilang.

"Wow! Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar!" kata Naruto.

"Tepatnya, dia datang tak diundang, pulang nggak bilang-bilang. Main pergi aja. Padahal mau kuajak bersihin sampah ramen ini bareng," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, hadiahnya apa, ya?"

"Kerjakan saja. Tapi, pasti aku yang menang, Dobe,"

"Heh, Teme. Aku lebih hebat darimu!"

Dan begitulah. Author sendiri gak tahu kenapa kuisioner mereka akhirnya bisa terisi, mengingat pertarungan dahsyat mereka.

--- ©©© --- xxx --- o0o --- xxx --- ©©© ---

Cash tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan readers! Hehe~ kaget nggak? Nggak, 'kan? Kalo iya, Anda perlu periksa ke dokter mata!

Nah, Cash ini sedang membawa kertas-kertas hasil kuisioner pairing yaoi kita kali ini~

Nah, minna-chan, ini hasilnya~

--- ©©© --- xxx --- o0o --- xxx --- ©©© ---

Name : Mello

Likes : Matt

Dislikes : Kira

Fave thing : COKLAT!!

.

Name : Matt

Likes : Mello

Dislikes : kalah maen game

Fave thing : PSP

.

Name : L

Likes : Raito

Dislikes : crime

Fave thing : sweet food

.

Name : Raito Yagami

Likes : L

Dislikes : unfair

Fave thing : DeathNote

.

Name : Uzumaki Naruto

Likes : Sasu-teme

Dislikes : Akatsuki, Orochimaru

Fave thing : RAMEN

.

Name : Uchiha Sasuke

Likes : Dobe

Dislikes : baka'tachi

Fave thing : kekuatan

.

setelah membaca hasil kuisioner itu, maka Cash kembali ke alamnya untuk melapor. Hehe~

KELAR FIN

Nah, gimana? Pendek? Hehe~ ini Cuma iseng, jadi jangan diambil hati. Inget review. Baca fic tanpa review? Apa kata dunia? Hehe. Saia bikin ini terinspirasi sama gambar Mello yang bergaya santai, trus di pojok kiri bawahnya ada tulisan namanya dia, kesukaan en apa yg dia nggak suka. Ah, hope you enjoy this story~

Saiia lagi dalam mode lebay~ hehe~ karena sedang stress gak dapet juara umum~

Ya sudah~ saiia mau bikin fic lagi

See you in my next story~~


End file.
